


Yes

by TeaCub90



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCub90/pseuds/TeaCub90
Summary: ‘YES, Zimmboni!’
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov & Jack Zimmermann
Kudos: 22





	Yes

*

‘Oooooh, Zimmboni,’ Tater cackles in delight when Jack shows him the ring, glinting and beautiful and secret, in its little box, in a small, hidden corner of the Falconer building. ‘YES, Zimmboni!’

‘Haha, yeah,’ Jack grins widely as Tater grabs both his arms, gives him a little shake, jumps up and down on the spot – since his injury, his broken leg, Tater can’t seem to sit still, gets up and moves whenever possible, after so long lying down; loves Bitty’s pies, but missed the ice.

‘Go for it.’ Tater beams; hugs him tightly. ‘He say yes. He _definitely_ say yes.’

*


End file.
